


Rumour Has It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #584: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Centaurs.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> A distinct lack of centaurs. Also, sizequeen!Snape.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #584: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Centaurs.
> 
> **Warning(s):** A distinct lack of centaurs. Also, sizequeen!Snape.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rumour Has It

~

“...rumour...hung like a centaur--” 

Severus, brewing, paused to listen. The ventilation system in the dungeons all led to his lab, and had always provided intriguing gossip. 

“...really think he’ll fuck you, Draco?” 

“Blaise. Please. Who can possibly resist me?” Draco’s smugness set Severus’ teeth on edge. 

Blaise snorted. “Potter’s resisted you so far.” 

Severus blinked. _Potter_ was hung? How had he not heard this information before? 

“...only because I haven’t been trying,” Draco declared. “Now that I’ve set my sights on him, he’s all mine.” 

Eyes narrowed, Severus listened to them walk away. _Not if I can help it._

~   
Draco, as Charms professor, frequently interacted with Potter, who taught Transfiguration. But that didn’t stop Severus. “Potter,” he purred that evening at dinner. “A word?”

Potter turned to face him. “Yes, Severus?” 

Draco, obviously trying to chat Potter up, glared at Severus. Severus simply smirked back. “Oh, did I interrupt something?” 

“Yes,” snapped Draco. 

“No,” said Harry at the same time. 

Severus hummed.

Potter rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Severus. We were just discussing coordinating some lectures on centaur magic. What do you need?” 

“Just a moment in private.” 

Potter smiled. “Is now good?”

“Indeed.” Severus stood. “Now works well.” 

~

Carefully hiding his triumph at having bested Draco, Severus led Potter to his quarters, offering him a drink. Once settled, he engaged him in a discussion about, of all things, flying. 

When Severus suggested they go up to the Astronomy Tower to discuss the finer points of night navigation, Potter readily acquiesced. 

“I tend to use the centaur constellation,” said Severus, standing close to Potter to point it out, and when Potter leaned into him, Severus inhaled. 

Potter froze. “Did you just smell me?” 

Severus coughed. “I--” 

Pressing closer, Potter murmured, “It wasn’t a criticism.” 

Severus smirked. “Then...yes.” 

“Brilliant.” 

~

The rumours hadn’t exaggerated. Potter _was_ hung like a centaur. And after Severus indicated his desire to be buggered within an inch of his life, Potter happily obliged. Repeatedly. 

Morning found Severus sated and sore. “All right?” Potter asked, voice gravelly with sleep.

_Never better._ “Quite satisfactory.” 

“Good,” said Potter, leaning up on his elbow and smiling at Severus. “I rarely find a partner who likes me topping.” He cleared his throat. “That is, unless this was just a one off--”

“Not for me,” said Severus, dragging him down. “I’m planning ongoing...discussions.” 

Potter grinned, settled between Severus’ legs. “Brilliant.” 

~

Draco visited that afternoon. “You and Potter suddenly seem...close.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?” 

Draco hummed. “Your happiness.” 

Severus snorted. 

Draco held up his hands. “I’m serious.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “This is a ploy--”

“It isn’t.” Draco smirked. “You think I attended school here for seven years without knowing you can hear everything said down here?” 

Severus gaped at him. 

Draco started for the door. “Potter’s had a thing for you for ages. I knew you’d need a push.” He paused. “Although I’m curious. _Is_ he hung like a centaur?”

Severus’ hex almost hit him. 

~


End file.
